habiticafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Modèle:Task/doc
Description This template creates customizable task boxes for Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos. To use this template, copy and paste the following code. All parameters are pre-filled with possible options. Delete or change these values to customize. Fields with multiple options must be reduced to one value. Syntax Required parameters * task and color Select one value and delete the rest. To-Dos should only be colored worst, worse, bad, or neutral. As they do not repeat, they cannot logically have good, better, or best values. Dailies should only be colored best, better, good, or neutral, as they only have positive streaks. **Defaults: task=daily color=neutral * title Replace text with your own title. **Default: A sample task * positive and negative **If task = habit, select 0 to disable positive or negative Habit, 1 to enable. ***Defaults: 0 (both positive and negative Habits disabled} **If task = daily/todo, positive may be left blank or set to 1 to enable. To disable, positive must be set to 0. ***Default: 1 (enabled) * streakP and streakN Fill in with positive and negative streak values. Try to match streak values with color. Habits with high positive/low negative streaks have neutral or higher colors (good, better, best). Habits with low positive/high negative streaks have neutral or lower colors (bad, worse, worst). Similarly Dailies become more blue as streaks increase. This isn't necessary, but your task will look more realistic. For a matching of streaks to colors, refer to this guide. **If task = habit, fill in both values. ***Defaults: 0 **If task = daily, only streakP is needed. ***Default: 0 Optional parameters Important: To disable any of these categories, all fields within that category must be blank. Otherwise, you may receive an error message. Notes * notes Replace text with your own note. Checklist * totalitem Total number of checklist items to display. If you want to show the checklist, the template will give you the number of items specified here. * chkitem Total number of items to be checked off. This will default to 0 if left blank. * open Set to 1 for open checklist. Leave blank for closed checklist. * list1 through list6 Text of checklist items. A maximum of 6 items are allowed. Any items beyond the number set in totalitem are disregarded. open must be set to 1 for list to show. Tags * tag Adds a tag image: Challenge * challenge Adds a challenge megaphone image. 1 adds an active challenge image ; 2 adds a broken challenge image . Due date * due Adds a future due date and calendar icon . Fill in with a number followed by the time unit (day, week, month), like the pre-filled text. * past Changes the value in due to be overdue. Calendar icon becomes red . Leave blank if the due date is in the future; set to 1 if the due date is in the past. Examples A blank template gives a neutral daily with a streak of 0. Results in Results in Results in Results in